


Color My World

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: You see in black and white until you meet your soulmate but it goes back to black and white when they die.





	Color My World

Sam Winchester had been living blissfully with Jessica Moore and every color available to the human eye that she brought with her. When they had met on the first day of their Sophomore year at Stanford University, both of their worlds became colorful and beautiful and they never wanted to be apart. That was how Sam convinced himself that this was his path. This was the right path.

When Dean dropped Sam back off at his apartment in Sam’s senior year of college, Sam let himself relax. He had killed a woman in white, found their dad’s journal, and gotten back before Monday. The blood that dropped onto Sam’s forehead was red. The flames that engulfed the love of his life on the ceiling above him was bright orange and yellow.

As Dean dragged Sam out of the apartment and down the stairwell that had cracked and peeling pale green paint, all of the color that had filled his life for two years shut off like a light. The paint was gray. The brown coat Dean was wearing was a gray so dark it was almost black. The lights that were flashing outside when they got there weren’t red like Sam knew they should be. They were bright white.

His Jessica was dead and she’d taken the colors with her.

 * * *

The barn door opened and Dean’s vision erupted with colors. Bright yellow sparks flew from the exploding lights. The man walking toward them had dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and pink lips. Dean raised his gun anyway and fired. The tan trench coat ripped where the shots hit him, but he kept walking. The navy tie swayed slightly as he walked, his blue eyes fixed on Dean.

Dean knew what the colors meant. He knew that this meant he had just met his soulmate. His soulmate was a monster powerful enough to pull him from Hell. Powerful enough to scare demons, burn the eyes out of demons and humans alike, and withstand every sigil that Dean and Bobby knew. Dean didn’t want a soulmate but he knew that a monster soulmate was out of the question.

* * *

Dean kicked in the door and saw Cas with an angel blade to his throat. “Cas!” April, the rogue reaper holding the blade, drew back and stabbed Cas through the middle. Dean ran toward her and she hurled him across the room. When he opened his eyes again, behind the chair that Cas was in, every color was gone. Cas’ light blue shirt was now white. His hair was black. The red blood that marked him was now black.It had been years since he hadn’t seen colors. They had dulled during the year that he was with Lisa instead of Cas, but they had still been there.

Dean took the blade and killed April. Dean turned and went to  ~~his angel~~ Cas.

“Cas?” Dean cupped Cas’s face between his hands gently. “Cas!” Dean felt his heart breaking as he stood up and backed away, knowing that his ~~angel~~ human was gone. “Sam, he’s gone.”

It was Ezekiel who answered. He rose from where he and Sam had fallen and walked over to Cas, laying his hand just over Cas’s wounds. Ezekiel staggered backward and fell against the wall.

“Dean.” The single word came with every color and a jumpstart to Dean’s heart. He turned quickly and went back to Cas. Cas who’s big blue eyes were open and alive. Dean wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss him. He wanted to memorize every color that made up Cas.

“Hey. Hey!” Dean stopped himself halfway through running his fingers down Cas’s arm. “Yeah.” Everything was alright again. The colors were back. ~~His angel~~ his human was back. His Cas and every color around him seemed to be just that much brighter than it was before.

* * *

Sam glanced up while the retirement resident fawned over his brother. He saw a maid in a dark green apron with rich brown hair tied back away from her face. Then it hit Sam. Green. Brown. Neon orange. Colors had suddenly come back. Colors that Sam hadn’t seen since the night Jessica died.

Sam tried to ignore it for the time being. “Ms. Baker. What did you see?” Her cardigan was pink and brown. Her hair was a pale yellow. He failed. “Excuse me. One second.”

After talking to her for the first time, Sam felt his heart sink. He couldn’t be with another person who wasn’t a hunter or someone who wasn’t already part of this world. He had made that promise after Jessica had died. He couldn’t do it to anyone else.

It was that night when Sam found out that she was a hunter. That she was hunting the banshee he was hunting. That he maybe had a small dash of hope of seeing her again after this hunt was over.

* * *

Sam knew what it meant that morning when he woke up. He knew what it meant when the hair in his face wasn’t brown anymore. He knew what it meant when all he could see was black and white. He hadn’t had a chance to fall in love with Eileen Leahy. He had become friends with her but there hadn’t been enough time for anything else and now it was too late.

Sam already knew and his heart ached but he picked up Jodie Mills’ phone call anyway. He listened to her tell him what he already knew. Eileen was dead.

* * *

Bright light shot from Cas’s eyes and mouth and in that moment, Dean’s world lost all color. When he knelt next to the dead angel, he tried to remember what the colors had looked like that had brought his world to life. He tried to bring up the memory of the exact shade of brown that Cas’ hair was. The deep blue of his eyes. The beige of the coat.

The memories stayed but all Dean could see as he looked down at Cas was black and white and gray. He cried as he thought of the first time he had ever seen color. How beautiful the world had become and how ready he had been to kill the being who brought the color into his world. He felt tears running down his face but he didn’t care.


End file.
